Volveremos a vernos en las estrellas
by brico4899
Summary: Antes de morir Kili se despide de Tauriel y le hace una promesa. Spoilers de La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos


**Hace poco vi EL Hobbit La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y me pareció que faltaba una escena de despedida entre Kili y Tauriel así que aquí esta**

Tauriel se levantó dolorida, la caída había sido mucho mas dura de lo que esperaba, de reojo vio como Legolas luchaba con Bolg pero era evidente que el príncipe elfo iba a ganar esa batalla así que no pensó en ir a ayudarle, en su lugar subió rápidamente hacia la cima de la colina para encontrar a Kili.

Tauriel había visto como Bolg clavaba su arma en el pecho de Kili pero también sabia que el enano era fuerte y había sobrevivido a cosas peores, si se daba prisa seguramente los curanderos elfos serian capaces de salvarle.

Sin embargo al llegar a su lado la realidad la golpeó con una fuerza abrumadora. La herida era demasiado profunda, no había magia en el mundo capaz de curar eso, ni siquiera la de Mithrandir. Tauriel se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, totalmente desolada, no podía perder a Kili ahora, sin ni siquiera haber reconocido lo que sentía por él. ¿Por que eran tan crueles los Valar? ¿Porque se lo arrebataban antes incluso de haber podido disfrutarlo?

"¿Tauriel?" La voz era apenas un susurro, casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Tauriel girara la cabeza para ver que Kili estaba consciente. Tal vez todavía había esperanza.

"¡Kili! Gracias a los Valar, pensé que te había perdido" Dijo Tauriel notando como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Me temo que no falta mucho para eso" Kili empezó a toser sangre y Tauriel sintió como toda su esperanza se hacia añicos.

"¿Que?¡No! No lo permitiré, te llevare a los curanderos, todavía podemos salvarte. Por favor Kili no me abandones" Suplicó Tauriel, llorando sin poder controlarlo.

"No quiero hacerlo" Aseguró Kili. Era evidente que le costaba un gran esfuerzo pronunciar cada palabra "Pero ambos sabemos que se me acaba el tiempo"

Ahora Tauriel ya no lloraba, ahora estaba, literalmente, sollozando encima del cuerpo de su amado, como si de esa forma pudiese evitar que lo apartaran de su lado.

Con una mano temblorosa Kili intentó limpiarle las lágrimas "Tranquila Tauriel, no pasa nada, si tengo que morir, no podría pedir una ultima visión de este mundo mejor que la que estoy teniendo"

"Tendría que haber sido yo. Bolg estaba apunto de matarme cuando tu haz aparecido" Era cierto, de no haber sido por Kili ahora ella estaría muerta y tal vez él estría vivo.

A pesar de que estaba sintiendo mas dolor del que había sentido en toda su vida Kili encontró las fuerzas suficientes para sonreír "Ya te debía unas cuantas, esta vez me tocaba a mi salvarte la vida"

Tauriel bajó la cabeza y siguió llorando en silencio pero Kili, haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo, agarró su barbilla y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos "Tauriel mírame, esto no es una despedida, te lo prometo, te estaré esperando en las estrellas y cuando tu luz se apague volveremos a vernos. Pero no tengas prisa en que eso ocurra, vive tu vida, disfrútala, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario"

"¿Como voy a disfrutar de la vida si tu no estas conmigo?" Preguntó Tauriel entre sollozos.

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kili "Sal del bosque, viaja hacia las tierras de las que te hable donde puedas ver una luna de fuego y el cielo teñido con mas colores del que puedas imaginar. El mundo es enorme Tauriel y hay oscuridad y dolor si, pero también hay lugares hermosos que debes ver antes de que tus días se acaben, todos los lugares que yo quise mostrarte pero que ahora no voy a ser capaz. Prométeme que los visitaras todos"

"Te lo prometo" Susurró Tauriel. Si esta era la ultima voluntad de Kili lo haría sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Poco después Kili murió, todavía con el fantasma de una ultima sonrisa en los labios. Legolas llego a su lado para decirle que la batalla había terminado y habían vencido a los ejércitos de orcos. Victoria, en otras circunstancias Tauriel se habría reído. ¿Como podía haber victoria después de todo lo que habían perdido?

Kili fue enterrado junto a su hermano y su tío, en el corazón de la montaña, al lado de los grandes reyes de Erebor. Cuando termino el funeral Tauriel cogió lo que consideraba mas imprescindible y partió hacia el Norte. Jamas regreso a la Montaña.

Durante mas de sesenta años Tauriel viajo por toda la Tierra Media, descubrió lugares que jamas habría podido imaginar que existieran, visitó las grandes ciudades de los hombres del Norte como Minas Tirith y conoció la amabilidad de los elfos de Rivendeld, tan diferentes de los de El Bosque Negro. Cuando la Guerra del Anillo estalló Tauriel luchó en la primera y la segunda batalla del Asedio a Lorien donde conoció la muerte tras ser atravesada por cinco flechas.

Después de eso Tauriel despertó en una habitación gigantesca bañada con una luz celestial.

"Has llegado muy pronto" Oyó que decía una voz a sus espaldas. Rápidamente Tauriel se dio la vuelta y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos al ver a Kili parado delante suyo, observándola con una sonrisa triste.

"Esperaba que todavía tardases mucho mas en expirar tu ultimo aliento" Siguió Kili, acercándose mas a ella.

Tauriel no pudo aguantarlo mas y se arrodillo frente a Kili abrazándole con fuerza mientras lloraba contra su hombro "A mi en cambio estos años se me han hecho eternos. Te he echado muchísimo de menos"

Kili la acaricio en pelo con ternura "Yo también" Después de eso acercó sus labios a los de ella y compartieron su primer beso.


End file.
